El lobo que queria morir
by Jscarlos18
Summary: La historia de Hans Günsche; desde que nació hasta su muerte, y como conoció al Mayor y se unió a su causa.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** Hellsing y sus personajes no me pertenecen

 **Advertencia:** los datos históricos y del manga pueden no corresponderse completamente con mi historia, pero he intentado hacerla lo más coherente con los sucesos del maga posible. Espero que os guste

* * *

Hans nació en el año 1840 en Alemania, sus padres eran felices hasta esa noche, cuando el bebe se transformo por primera vez. Horrorizados por el descubrimiento los padres decidieron aislarlo,creciendo siendo temido y finalmente odiado por ellos.

El muchacho hablaba muy poco y pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo en su cuarto leyendo los libros que cogía de la biblioteca de su padre.

Por las noches salía al bosque a cambiar de forma y cazar animales.

A los 7 años su madre le dijo que deseaba que no hubiese nacido y a las dos semanas su padre intento asfixiarle mientras dormía, pero el chico no podía morir.

Un día con 10 años, su madre le lanzo un vaso a la cabeza recibiendo una herida que se regenero al instante para sorpresa de sus parientes.

Con 15 años sus padres acabaron por ponerse los cuernos mutuamente debido a la tensión que había y al enterarse se pelearon dejando de hablarse.

A sus 17 años, Hans se marcho de casa y decidió no saber más de ellos.

Paso el tiempo y refugiado en los bosques aprendió a controlar todas sus habilidades sobrenaturales; decido volver a la civilización humana en 1923.

Un día mientras tomaba una copa en un bar un joven alemán se subió a una silla y a voz de grito hablo de política y la situación de Alemania; antes de ser echado de allí por los otros clientes fue repartiendo unos libretos en los que estaba escrito como portada _Mein Kampf._

Fue reclutado para el ejercito con 25 años y se paso entrenando con todo tipo de armas desde pistolas hasta armas blancas, pasando incluso por ejercitar su cuerpo para combatir desarmado. Incluso allí no conoció mucha gente, y sus compañeros reclutas optaban por evitarle lo mayormente posible.

Cuando estallo la guerra lucho y ascendió rápidamente debido a sus dotes para matar a sus enemigos.

Tras ser ascendido a _hauptsturmführer_ por los servicios prestados conoció a esa persona, aquella que por fin daría un objetivo a su existencia.


	2. Chapter 2

Fue en una reunión de altos cargos de las SS cuando Hans conoció por primera vez a Max Montana.

El hombre se le acerco casualmente mientras el licántropo se quedaba quieto en una esquina, aburrido; esperando que acabase la reunión.

-He oído hablar de usted señor Günsche, le admiro, capaz y firme; no habla más de lo necesario y tiene muy claros sus objetivos. O al menos eso he oído, ¡pero seguro que los informes se quedan cortos!-dijo el hombre

Hans le miro un segundo y volvió a dirigir sus ojos al frente

-¡Estoy deseoso de trabajar con usted!-al decir eso el hombre volvió la mirada a su interlocutor.

Nadie le había informado de aquello, pero con su acostumbrada tranquilidad no le dio mucha importancia, no sabía que ese hombre le cambiaría la vida.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Días después del traslado a la unidad del hombre, en una batalla en la campaña en Rusia, la unidad del licántropo sufrió una emboscada en un pequeño pueblo, los soldados desprevenidos fueron cayendo. Hans al recibir la alarma de uno de los hombres salió a combatir y fue derribando a los rusos uno a uno.

Dirigiéndose rápidamente a donde se había refugiado el señor Montana, se encontró al susodicho siendo apuntado por un rifle; al entrar recibió un disparo en la sien de parte de otro de los 3 hombres rusos que había allí, derribándolo. Pensando que lo habían matado, los rusos encararon al alemán y le dijeron:

-до свидания, немецкий чертовски(adiós, alemán de mierda)- dijo uno.

Pero antes de poder apretar el gatillo de su pistola sintió como la mano que sostenía el arma era arrancada de cuajo por alguien que debería estar muerto.

Levantándose, Hans doblo el cuello del manco de una patada y mientras los otros dos le disparaban sin poder matarlo, les atravesó el pecho con un brazo. Al terminar con los hombres sus heridas comenzaron a regenerarse.

El alemán rubio empezó a aplaudir al licántropo y habló:

-¡Maravilloso, capitán!, llevo buscando a alguien como usted mucho tiempo, una criatura como usted. Ahora, con su ayuda, estaré un paso más cerca de mi objetivo-Señalo a la salida para que le acompañara-Venga conmigo y le presentare al resto del equipo-

El lobo movió la cabeza negativamente pero el hombre bajito alzo la mano diciéndole que le escuchara

-Amigo mío , si viene, le enseñare mi sueño y mis deseos mas personales, le contare mi plan y mis objetivos que están lejos de los que piensa el _Führer_ -y fue riendo a un coche acompañado del _hauptsturmführer._

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Tras conocer el plan del hombre, Hans quedo sorprendido y más tarde se planteo informar a los altos cargos, pero al final decidió no hacerlo.

Conoció al Doctor, un científico obsesionado con lo sobrenatural y sus poderes, queriendo investigarle, pero el hombre se negó.

Un par de años después, sufrieron un ataque a manos de una organización inglesa, concretamente dos de sus hombres, que acabó por destruir el laboratorio pero consiguieron escapar sin muchas bajas.

En 1944 cuando los Aliados empezaron a ganar la guerra, un día los rusos capturaron al Mayor y le dispararon hasta casi matarlo, Hans y el Doctor lo encontraron agonizando y se lo llevaron al laboratorio de este último para curar sus heridas.

-Sus heridas son muy severas, pero con mi investigación puedo reconstruirle Mayor, si me da permiso para hacerlo-dijo el científico al rubio.

-De acuerdo Doc, dejo mi vida en sus manos-Pero antes de que este saliera por la puerta, le agarro del braxo y le dijo-Pero con una condición..., quiero conservar mi humanidad, nunca ser un monstruo-

El hombre afirmo con la cabeza y empezó la operación.

Casi al final de la guerra, Hans viendo el fin del nazismo, decidió, con permiso del Mayor marchar a África, para ocultarse hasta que la guerra terminase y el hombre bajito lo llamase para su misión.


	3. Chapter 3

**Este capitulo contiene referencias al oneshot Desert Guardian (de donde viene el diseño original del personaje), si quereis saber la historia completa de como Hans ayudó a los hermanos, miradlo.**

* * *

En África acabo siendo asaltado por unos bandidos en el desierto y queriendo ocultar su verdadera naturaleza, dejo que lo hicieran; sediento, vagó por las blancas dunas hasta que, recostándose en una piedra perteneciente a unas ruinas, se topo con un niño.

Y por primera vez en mucho tiempo, hablo-Agua, dame agua-Tras beber el niño le suplico que ayudase a su hermana y le guió hasta los hombres que la habían capturado.

Al llegar se encontró con que la habían violado. Acabó por matarlos con sus pistolas Mauser C96 y decidió marcharse despidiéndose de los hermanos.

-¡Espera!-la hermana intento seguirle-Gracias por ayudarnos, pero todavía no nos hemos presentado; mi nombre es Afrah y mi hermano se llama Utba ¿Cómo te llamas tu?

-Hans Günsche-respondió, se dio cuenta de que no había hablado tanto en mucho tiempo pero no le importó.

Durante el tiempo que paso allí, el licántropo y la chica fueron conociéndose y haciéndose amigos.

Pasó el tiempo y llegó el año 1946.

Una noche, Afrah se acercó a hablar con él.

-Te debo mi vida, si no hubieses venido mi hermano y yo habríamos muerto-Para su sorpresa le dio un beso en la mejilla-Gracias-

Sorprendido por el acto impulsivo retrocedió unos pasos. Jamás nadie le había dedicado un acto amable y sincero; ni siquiera su familia, ni sus compañeros al salvarles la vida en combate, ni el Mayor invitándole a seguirle. Pero calmándose volvió a acercarse a ella y agarrándole la mano le sonrió.

La chica se puso roja como un tomate y pasearon juntos por las ruinas.

Al día siguiente, tras haber intimado juntos fueron a desayunar a un bar en El Cairo. Allí se les acercó el cartero.

-Hola, busco a Hans Günsche, ¿es usted?- afirmo con la cabeza, cogió la carta que le tendió el hombre y le vio marcharse.

Al abrir la carta descubrió que se la había mandado el Mayor, este le decía que necesitaba que volviese con él, ya que la guerra había terminado. Le pedía que marchara a Sudamérica donde el Mayor junto a otros cuantos nazis y el Doctor habían encontrado refugio de la búsqueda que estaba siendo llevada a cabo por los cazanazis.

Al contárselo a los hermanos vió como el pequeño empezaba a llorar

-Te echare de menos Ha-a-a-an-nns-y tras decir eso Utba empezó a llorar

-Promételo-giro la cabeza a la chica que le estaba hablando-Prométeme que volverás-y súbitamente le abrazó-Te quiero y deseo que te quedes conmigo-

-Prometo que volveré-y la beso.

-Vale-le sonrió-Es una promesa-

Y con eso dicho, se marchó de Egipto.

Cogió un vuelo en el aeropuerto y tras unas 15 horas de vuelo llegó a su destino.

Tras encontrarse con el Mayor y el grupo que acabó siendo conocido como Millenium observo los progresos que habían hecho.

Al parecer Doc había conseguido echar mano de un material que decía era muy interesante

-¡Por fin lo he conseguido!-dijo-Por fin tengo en mis manos el cuerpo de Ella-

-El cuerpo de Mina Tepes-dijo el Mayor-Con esto nuestro objetivo empieza a avistarse por el horizonte-

-Con su cuerpo, podemos por fin obtener mi mayor deseo-respondió el científico-reproducir el vampirismo a escala masiva y sin excepciones-

-¡Empiece los experimentos inmediatamente!-rio el Mayor-¡Estoy emocionado!

-Necesitaré la mayor cantidad de sujetos de experimentación posibles ¿Quién se ofrece, señores?-

-¡Yo, señor!; ¡no, yo señor!, ¡yo!, ¡yo!, ¡yo!-empezaron a decir los nazis allí reunidos alzando las manos.

El Capitán se marcho de allí en silencio, mientras se alejaba el ruido fue disminuyendo hasta llegar a su cuarto.

Se tendió en su cama y mientras leía un libro pensó: _En cuanto acabe mi misión aquí volveré, lo prometo_.


	4. Chapter 4

Era 1960, la organización Millenium había crecido en las sombras y se había expandido reuniendo y recuperando compañeros, seguidores, y experimentos.

Hans controlaba mejor sus poderes, pudiéndose convertir a voluntad de día o noche y volverse semi-incorpóreo, y había mejorado sus técnicas de combate.

El Doctor había conseguido reproducir el vampirismo en algunos sujetos de investigación. Entre los miembros más destacados que se habían unido al grupo se encontraban Zorin Blitz y Rip van Winkle. Los experimentos del científico estaban ahora ocupados con un experimento para crear a un humano artificial al que había llamado Experimento Katze.

La organización inglesa que les asaltó en el pasado se había echo famosa y por recomendación del Mayor habían infiltrado un espía entre sus filas. En Inglaterra obtuvieron constancia de la existencia de un vampiro, que cazaba a los de su especie y que era invencible; esta noticia maravillo al alemán y con curiosidad ordenó que le mantuvieran informado sobre este hecho la mayor parte del tiempo posible.

Un grupo de generales y altos cargos habían tomado control de Millenium, y habían dejado al Mayor a cargo del **Letzte Batallion,** un pequeño grupo apartado del poder que celosamente guardaban.

-Camaradas, mientras los _viejos_ se encuentran ocupados dormitando en sus cómodos sillones, nosotros no podemos descansar hasta cumplir nuestro deseo-dijo

-Mis investigaciones no le defraudarán, señor-afirmo Doc.

Más tarde, el Capitán se dirigió en privado al Mayor, reuniéndose en un cuarto, solos.

-Dime que es lo que necesitas Capitán soy todo oídos-y se sentó en una silla mientras Hans permanecía de pie.

Le solicito permiso para marchar a Egipto con la excusa de terminar un encargo que había dejado pendiente, sin mencionar sus verdaderas intenciones.

Aceptando su petición, cogió un avión al día siguiente.

Al llegar, fue preguntando por los hermanos pero nadie sabía nada, ni siquiera usando una foto que se habían hecho juntos antes de su marcha. Algunos parecían reconocerles, pero con miedo se alejaban en cuanto parecían visualizar donde los habían visto.

Extrañado, decidió comer en un restaurante de la capital mientras pensaba donde más podría buscarlos, hasta que se le acercó un hombre cautelosamente.

-Hola, yo se donde están los chicos que busca-le susurro

Alegremente sorprendido por la información, decidió seguir al hombre por las calles del lugar.

Estos andaban a paso liguero y el desconocido acabo por meterse en un pequeña calle seguido del lobo, hasta que llegaron a lo que parecía una iglesia. Pasaron dentro del edificio y a medida que avanzaban llegaron a la parte de atrás.

Un cementerio.

Pasaron por varias lapidas y mausoleos hasta llegar a una parte apartada donde había un par de lapidas de madera sin nombre.

-Esta es su tumba, lamento decirle que los chavales fueron atacados por un par de hombres con fusiles hace tres años, al parecer venían buscando venganza por sus compañeros muertos de los que se habían enterado que habían sido asesinados por un hombre que acompañaba a los niños.-tras decir esto se marcho

 _Es mi culpa_ -pensó- _Si no os hubiese dejado no estaríais muertos. Lo siento._

Las únicas personas que le habían hecho sentir la felicidad ya no estaban, y por primera vez en su vida deseo morir para estar con ellos, pero recordó que tenía que ayudar al Mayor. Así, el mismo día que llegó al Cairo,volvió a Millenium.


	5. Chapter 5

Era el año 199x, el plan de Millenium por fin sería ejecutado.

El grupo había obtenido un ejercito de vampiros imparables, algunos de ellos consiguiendo poderes especiales gracias a las investigaciones ocultistas.

La guerra se libraría en Inglaterra e involucraría a la organizacion Helsing. Todo iba según los designios del Mayor.

Tras dejar a Tubalcain Alhambra en America para dar caza a Alucard, la carta del triunfo de Helsing, Rip van Winkle había conseguido invadir un portaaviones junto a algunos de los marineros del barco al convertirlos en vampiros. Aunque El Rey No Muerto había superado a Alhambra sin problemas, el Doctor había obtenido algunos datos del enfrentamiento, a costa de brindar información medianamente valiosa al vampiro sobre sus objetivos de manera general.

Al conseguir enviar a Alucard al barco de Van Winkle, este había quedado aislado de Helsing permitiendo al Mayor y a sus fuerzas tener vía libre para marchar a Londres en su flota de dirigibles.

El Mayor había dado instrucciones muy claras y tras dar un último discurso, se lanzaron al ataque.

Al Capitán se le ordenó quedarse en el dirigible e intervenir solo en caso de que el Vaticano o otras fuerzas externas intervinieran en la guerra de Max Montana.

La invasión al cuartel general enemigo a manos de Zorin acabó con la muerte de esta al desobedecer las ordenes de quedarse esperando y con ello había consegido que la vampiresa Seras Victoria bebiese por primera vez sangre.

Las noticias sobre la draculina llamaron el interes del licantropo, que pensó en si disfrutaría luchar contra ella.

El enfrentamiento con el mayordomo de la lider de Helsing, al ser ordenado capturla y en caso de ser una persona muy debil, matarla, paso a segundo plano tras escapar gracias a la ayuda del hombre.

La lucha fue corta, y se le ordenó traer al mayordomo al laboratorio del nazi cientifico para lavarle el cerebro y convertirlo en vampiro.

La capital, sumida en una carnicería, fué invadida por las fuerzas cristianas conformadas por varias unidades del Vaticano comandadas por el lider de Iscariote 13 Enrico Maxwell.

El choque de las dos fuerzas, nazi y cristiana, se vió interrumpida cuando todos sintieron la llegada de un poder demoniaco desde el mar.

Por fin había aparecido la carta del triunfo de Helsing, El Rey No Muerto.

Alucard.


	6. Chapter 6

La aparición de la niebla dió paso aun siniestro barco fantasma. Quemado y ruinoso, en su superficie incrustrado como si hubiese sido lanzado en plan kamikaze contra él, un avion Blackbird se alzaba con el aspecto de una oscura cruz impía.

Desde el interior del cadaver de metal surgió una figura de aspecto de ave rapaz, Hans que observaba la aparición desde lo alto de un edificio supo al instante de quien se trataba: Alucard el vampiro indestructible, del que se decían que no servían las tecnicas de destrucción de nosferatu normales.

Bajando de un salto hasta donde el vampiro había salido corriendo hasta postrarse frente al ejercito nazi y cristiano, Hans se planto frente al él al mismo tiempo que el temible Alexander Andersen. Mirandose los tres entre si por unos instantes, el vampiro habló.

-Mi señora, Integra Helsing, soy tu esclavo-gritó a la mujer que se encontraba plantada junto a Seras-dame ordenes-

-¡Search and Destroy! ¡Search and Destroy!-dijo-matalos a todos. Tiñe de rojo los uniformes pardos y las armas negras, tiñe de carmesi las tunicas blancas y las lanzas plateadas!¡No dejes a nadie con vida!-alzo la mano delante suya y soltó de improviso- Libero el sello de restricción numero 0, bajo la autorización de la lider actual de Helsing-

- ** _The bird of Hermes is my name..._** -

De repente lo sintió, su lado de lobo lo supo en ese instante, que si no mataba en ese momento al siniestro demonio en frente suyo, ocurriria algo terrible y que significaría el fin de todos.

Como reaccionando a sus pensamientos, todos los presentes dirigieron sus armas contra el vampiro y atacaron sin preocuparse por malgastar la munición.

-¡Todos podemos sentirlo!-dijo el padre Andersen-si no acabamos ahora mismo con este ser siniestro, este monstruo...¡moriremos!

- ** _eating my wings..._** -

Hans lanzo una patada contra el amasijo de carne en el que se había convertido Alucard y el miembro de Iscariote solto una serie de ballonetas contra el mismo objetivo.

- ** _to make me tame._** -

Sucedió de manera repentina, un proyectil misterioso fué lanzado contra unos cuantos cristianos matandoles en el acto y cambiando de manera anormal de dirección al mismo tiempo que un amasijo de afilados naipes degollaban a unos cuantos vampiros nazis.

El licantropo reconoció al proyectil como parte de la munición del fusíl y las habilidades de cambio de dirección de Rip van Winkle, y las cortantes cartas como pertenecientes al poder de Tubalcain Alhambra; ambos cadaveres apararecieron del lugar donde se encontraba el no muerto fusionados con este en una masa informe.

Como un volcán en erupción, surgió en oleadas una marea de sangre de la cual nacian un grupo de monstruosos zombis sanginolentos. Hans retrocedió por instinto y decidió volver al dirigible del Mayor, sabía que si la horda lo alcanzaba sería consumido por ella.

Los cadaveres pertenecían a distintas epocas, desde la medieval hasta militares, infantería a caballo y miembros de Valaquia con estandartes del lugar del que procedian.

Al alejarse a una istancia prudencial, el licantropo observo como Andersen se lanzaba contra Alucard para luchar y derrotarlo.

La lucha entre los dos duro un tiempo hasta que el vampiro se alzo victorioso ante el sacerdote que fue reducido a polvo tras haberse convertido en un monstruo de Dios.

Al reunirse el vencedor con su ama apareció ante ellos una figura conocida, el mayordomo Walter C. Dornez.


	7. Chapter 7

El mayordomo, cara a cara con su antigua maestra, dió paso a una conveersación entre los dos escuchada por las facciones enfrentadas.

El rey vampiro empezó a hablar con Integra preguntandole que debía hacer ahora. En ese momento una monja que portaba una katana se lanzaba contra ellos para matarles pero acabó siendo asesinada por Walter. Su compañera que portaba un fusíl, a unos cuantos metros se sorprendió y estuvo a punto de disparar de no ser por la intervención de Hans.

No debía interrumpir la lucha entre ellos, de modo que en un instante se poso al lado de la francotiradora y apuntandole a la cara, abrió fuego. La bala le perforo una mejilla sin ser mortal. Metió la mano en su bolsillo y le tendió un botiquin sin mediar palabra para después retirarsea una distancia más adecuada para obsevar el enfrentamiento.

El Mayor había dejado muy claro que la guerra empezaría realmente en cuanto la lider de Helsing pronunciara ciertas palabras. Minetras, portando una camara, el licantropo obserbaba.

-Dilo-susurró el Doctor

-Dilo-dijo el Mayor

- _Dilo_ -penso Günsche

-Dilo-

- _Dilo_ -

-Dilo-clamó el mayordomo

-Dilo, dilo, dilo, _dilo_ , dilo-clamaron todos los alllí presentes.

-¡Search and destroy; matalos sirviente, matalos a todos!-grito Integra-Es una orden, mata a nuestros enemigos-susurró-mata a los traidores...-

El vampiro sonrió- A tus ordenes, ama-

- _Por fin_ -penso el licantropo y procedió a ir a su puesto.

El dirigible del nazi aterrizó y tendió su rampa de descenso por la que entró la lider inglesa y su sirviente vampira Seras Victoria. La batalla entre Alucar y Walter pasó a un segundo plano para el lobo que procedió a prepararse para el final de la guerra.

Esperando la llegada de las intrusas, al verlas aparecerle preguntaron:

-¿Donde esta tu amo?¿donde se esconde?

-¡Bienvenida Integra Fairbook Wingates Helsing!-se oyó una voz metalica desde una radio-Te estabamos esperando-

Al acercarse a la intersección donde se encontraba, alzo un brazo y apunto a la izquierda sobre un letrero en la pared.

Tras marcharse la humana, el licantropo y la vampiresa se encararon en silencio.

Hans se transformo rapidamente y comenzó su lucha.

Entre golpes y disparos, Hans notó que la fuerza de su rival parecía no ser la necesaria para conseguir satisfacer su necesidad secreta.

La batalla acabó por trasladarse al almacen de tesoros y otros objetos de la Segunda Guerra Mundial que el Mayor había conservado.


	8. Chapter 8

Su ultima batalla empezó siendo demasiado sencilla, superaba a su enemigo en todos los aspectos, sus heridas se cerraban al instante y su velocidad era insuperable. No le daba lo que quería. Acabó derribando y rompiendo varias cajas de las que surgían todo tipo de riquezas.

El brazo de sangre de la vampira transformado en puntiagudas lanzas intentó empalarle, pero se posó sobre una la punta de una de ellas con el pie

Tomo un misil con un brazo y se lo lanzó, esperando sorprenderle pero Hans lo apartó de una patada doblandolo por la mitad.

Y recordó.

"-Lo que busco es la guerra total, la destrucción de mis enemigos y la mia, consumidos en las llamas de un conflicto sin fin-dijo el Mayor-Tu poder me sería de gran utilidad-le comentó Montana-El fin de mi busqueda es la muerte definitiva como humano luchando contra monstruos, utilizare a todo y a todos sin distinción. ¿Me ayudaras, _Hauptsturmführer_?-"

Y aceptó.

La muerte sería su salvación de este mundo que no quería su existencia, el Mayor le dió una razón para emprender el camino a su propia destrucción. Pero la llegada de los hermanos le cambió; le dieron una razón para seguir existiendo y olvidar su pasado, pero con sus muertes recordó que no había otros como él, que sus padres intentaron desacerse de él, temerosos.

Debía morir, para acabar con todo, pero su rival era demasiado debil para concederle su deseo. Entonces lo vió, brillando entre los restos destrozados del botín nazi, plateado y brillando, lo tomó del suelo y se lo lanzó a Seras.

 _-Hazlo-_ dijo con la mirada- _matame de una vez_ -

El enfrentamiento continuó hasta que lanzandole una patada a la cara sintió los colmillos de la draculina clavandose en ella e impidiendole moverla.

De su cuerpo surgió un hombre de uniforme militar y aspecto americano que le atravesó el pecho con su puño, sosteniendo en su interior un pequeño objeto.

-Toma, para tí-dijo el hombre y extrajo el brazo con la mano abierta. La muela de plata se quedo instalada en su corazón.

Y lo sintió.

Su vida se apagaba rapidamente pero sonrió, por fin moría, por fin podía volver con ellos. Con Afrah y Utba, para poder descansar.

Y sonrió.

Su cuerpo se desacía rapidamente; y tomando la forma de lobo, aulló por ultima vez. Era un aullido de alegría.

* * *

 **Este ha sido el último capitulo de esta serie, espero que os haya gustado. Gracias por las reviews.**


End file.
